unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Matt and Wendy Jameson
Moved from Case Bio The Jamesons were not exactly forthright about the amount of money they found in their backyard. The neighbor next door called the police right after he discovered money AND casino chips in his backyard that morning. He looked over the fence to his neighbors next door (the Jamesons), and saw at least as much money as was scattered over his own backyard. The police collected $36,000 from the neighbor's yard, along with numerous high-dollar casino chips, which were also present in the Jameson's yard. Do you really believe the Jameson's down payment on a house - in Northern California - was only $6,500? And why no mention of the casino chips Unknown Author - Moved from main page by Thor2000 (talk) 18:19, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Wendy Jameson (Message to the Site Creator) I was talking to a friend today and it came up in conversation that I had once been on the TV show Unsolved Mysteries with my ex-husband because we had found $6500 in our backyard. We looked it up on my phone so I could show her, and I found this wiki page. I was shocked to see what you wrote! And, you have some audacity claiming we were dishonest. I would love to know where you came up with your assumptions! It's strange to me that anyone questions the amount of money we found. Especially 24 years later. We really did find $6500. We also never found poker chips in our yard. I've never heard anything about any poker chips until now. We found out weeks later that SIX houses in a row found money in their backyards that day. Only 2 houses turned the money into the police, us and our next door neighbor. He must have noticed the money in the yard before we did and was first to call the police. We didn't notice until later in the day, and then waited til the next morning to call. When we did call the police, we assumed we were the only ones who had found money. A few days later he came to my door upset, saying we found more than he did. That is when we learned we weren't the only ones who had found money. But we never knew how much he, or anyone else found. Since he said we found more, we thought he probably found a couple thousand dollars, not $36,000! I never knew until today that he looked over the fence to see we had money in our yard. I guess he knew about it before we did! All of the other neighbors who found money quickly moved from the neighborhood. Believe me, We would have loved to have found $36,000! Also, We used our money to pay off credit cards, not as a down payment on a house. Unsolved Mysteries asked us what we planned on doing with the money, and I think we said we wanted to use it for a down payment on a home. But, we did not end up buying a house until a couple years down the road. The $6500 found that day had long been spent. Now you know the entire story. I really think you should be more careful about questioning someone's credibility before you publish an article about them. Wendy Jameson - Moved from Talk Page by Thor2000 (talk) 23:38, March 5, 2019 (UTC)